The present invention relates to games played by children that involve drawing with chalk.
When left to their own devices children often come up with simple games that they can play by themselves or with friends. In some instances, these games can involve drawing on the sidewalk or on walls with pieces of chalk. For example, games like hop-scotch, games involving racing tracks with lanes, or sometimes drawing just for the sake of drawing. Whatever the specifics of the game may be, if it involves drawing on a surface with chalk the children may struggle to draw evenly spaced lines or to apply uniform pressure as they draw, and they are also likely to get chalk all over their hands and their clothes while they draw. The present invention provides a simple solution that makes it easier for anyone drawing with chalk to create evenly spaced lines, or to apply uniform pressure. Additionally, the present invention will reduce the likelihood of the person drawing making a mess and getting chalk all over his/herself.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to chalk holders. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to handles and other means of holding and drawing on the ground with chalk. However, none of these known art devices provide the configuration for drawing evenly spaced lines while applying uniform pressure disclosed by the presently claimed invention.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing chalk holding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.